In known technology, various techniques such as soldering, bonding, welding and the like have been used as a technique for bonding members together. On the other hand, in recent years, taking into consideration that more serious attention must be given to environmental contamination and that there are cases in which these conventional bonding techniques are inappropriate due to the properties of the members to be bonded, a bonding technology that differs from the known technology and that uses metal nanoparticles has come to be used (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-130371